Mansion
Mansion is the 4th (chronologically 1st) entry in the Camping timeline. Taking place in a lovely neighborhood, you and your 12 other neighbors were invited by Jack Logan for dinner at his mansion. Upon arriving at the mansion he invites you all to his table to discuss recent news about expected guests. Upset about it, he slowly unveils his little revenge plan only for you to become one of his targets. Will you and your neighbors live to tell the tale? Created by SamsonXVI, this is the prequel to Hotel, part of the 'Camping' storyline. Plot Day You and other players spawn in your respective houses around the neighborhood, with 3 players inhabiting each house. On the TV, you can read "Emma Logan killed in car crash" and see the dad of the family of five in the car. You will be given time to explore in your little household until something arrives in your mailbox, a letter from Jack Logan, presumably a neighborhood friend, inviting you and your neighbors to attend dinner that he is hosting in his mansion at 8 PM due to recent events (the death of his wife). Night It is now night time and it is time to go to Jack's mansion. You will need to drive out of the neighborhood and to his mansion. Surprisingly, Nothing happens if you decide to stay home. You will be teleported to the lobby if you don't get to the mansion in time. Once arriving, the players are astonished to how large the mansion is and Jack invites you all in for dinner. He calls you on to the table to discuss a recent tragedy and notices his 'expected guests' did not attend, who were the reason for the tragedy (the family was the guests that did not attend). Upset about it, he excuses himself from the table and went to the hall. The players grow concerned about his sudden excuse and try to go and comfort him. The players find him facing the door with a mask on, revealing his malicious intentions to his guests. He suddenly brings out a knife and starts chasing players, leading them into a room. Once in the room, the players are shocked by his violence and are now thinking of a possible escape route. Jack breaks down the door with an ax yelling "HERE'S ZACHY!!!". The closet opens up, revealing a tunnel which players need to go through to escape from formerly known Jack, to murderous Zach. Through the tunnel, the players will arrive at a chamber containing a table with an unfinished robot, (the monster from Hotel) a wooden coffin next to it, and Nolan's masks hanging on wall hooks. The door closes and the players continue to think of a way out. Suddenly, the ghost of Emma tells the players that they should get out and that they are not supposed to be there. The floor begins to open, letting the players fall into it. At the bottom floor reveals a metal gate blocking the way into the dungeon which later opens. Players need to avoid spikes and fire to pass through the dungeon. At the end of the dungeon there is a metal ladder leading to a room with a little mouse hole where spiders will exit. The players need to avoid the spiders as much as possible to avoid losing health, and the easiest way to do so is to jump on the doorknob. Eventually, the door opens leading to the hall, only to reveal Zach boarded up the exit. The players now try to go through the library in hopes to escape the mansion. Zach can be found roaming around the library, He will shoot and stab nearby players but will only follow them if they're in a certain range. Once the players reach the door the ending will play. Ending Once reaching the door the screen fades into black and shows the player relaxing on the couch after successfully escaping the mansion. The camera pans to the left revealing Zach outside the window, showing that Zach will never give up until his targets are dead. it isn't explained why he didn't murder the family at that time. Trivia * You see the son in one of the houses with the family from hotel, Making this the First Of The camping game when put in order It is the Fourth Game Of The Camping Series. * The part of the game where Zach tears down the door with an axe and yelling “HERE’S ZACHY!!!’, is a reference to the ax scene in the movie “The Shining” * There is a glitch when someone knocked down your car at night, and you jump off then get back on and jump off again, you will actually fall through the grass into the void(and also die) Category:Horror Category:Mystery